Charla de Mujeres
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Ino, Sakura y Hinata se reunen a charlar... Las conversaciones entre mujeres toman rumbos peligrosos e insospechados... Naruto nunca aprenderá a hablar en voz baja.. -Humor Yaoi-


Aeropuerto de Buenos Aires, 27 de marzo del 2013

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No hago esto con fines de lucro, mi único objetivo es entretenerlos un rato.

Notas de Sioa: Hola Minna-san! Bueno este fic es viejito, la fecha que dice 2009 es porque es en el año en que lo escribí, lo encontré revolviendo mis viejos cuadernos y decidí publicarlo… espero que lo disfruten. Es de Humor, con algo de SasuNaru… Disfrútenlo! xD

Ushuaia, 23 de Abril del 2009

Charla de Mujeres

By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san

-Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga- una chica de pelo largo, color negro azulado, ojos perlados y piel pálida, saludo afable a sus amigas que la miraban expectantes.

-Vamos Hina-chan, salta el protocolo ¡cuenta!- una chica de pelo rosa, sumamente ansiosa, le exigió continuar, su nombre era Sakura Haruno.

-Si Hina-chan ¡suelta el chisme!- apoyo una despampanante rubia de nombre Ino Yamanaca.

-Bueno… pero es que ¿así va el juego no?- pregunto cohibida.

-Sí, pero no importa… ¡cuenta!- exigieron ambas jóvenes, curiosas e impacientes.

-Bueno lo más raro que me paso fue: … hace una semana en el trabajo me entere de algo… - la muchacha se ruborizo, haciendo una dramática pausa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos en gesto inocente-… muy vergonzoso…-

-Vamos Hina-chan, sigue- la alentó Sakura.

-Es que verán… como les decía hace una semana Naruto acudió a la farmacia, estaba raro y se veía muy rojo, lo que me hizo pensar que quizás tenía fiebre… pero… etto… -dudo de seguir hablando, desviando su mirada. – Chicas… ¿esto no sale de aquí verdad? ¿No le dirán a nadie? – pidió sumisamente el voto de silencio de sus amigas, pero estas solo se miraron entre sí, sus ojos se agrandaron y se expresión cambio a una de completa sorpresa.

-¡¿Te acostaste con Naruto en la farmacia?!- Gritaron al unísono.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!... ¿De dónde sacan eso?- Se defendió la Hyuuga totalmente apenada.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto la oji verde muy curiosa.

-Naru-chan no tenía fiebre… sino… que quería… comprar condones…- admitió, parecía que de su sonrojado rostro salía vapor, sus dedos chocaban entre sí con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Quiero decir… todas sabemos que Naruto no es precisamente agraciado, pero supongo que no es virgen… aunque que yo sepa ese pervertidote no tiene novia – dijo pensativa Ino.

-Cierto, dice que siempre hay un roto para un descosido… quizás Naruto tuvo algo de suerte y se encontró a una pobre mujer que pueda soportarlo.- una risa divertida salía de los labios de Haruno, quería a su amigo, pero para ella Naruto siempre seria Naruto, se le hacía difícil imaginarlo con una chica de novio con lo torpe que era… ¿pero todos merecen a alguien verdad?

-¿Me van a dejar terminar de hablar?- pregunto en tono molesto Hinata, obteniendo un asentimiento de sus amigas. – el caso es que cuando le pregunte por sus preferencias, si los quería con textura o sabor y que tamaño… se quedó mudo, y luego me dijo "no se" y se puso aún más rojo… me pareció rara su respuesta y le pregunte "¿Cómo que no sabes?" pero él me respondió que no eran para el- les cuenta finalmente, observando la mirada expectante de sus compañeras- lo mire sorprendida, él se puso nervioso y empezó a balbucear que eran para Sasuke… pero que él estaba de misión y que le había pedido que los comprara él mismo , no comprendí sus palabras, y Naru-chan empezó a reírse nerviosamente y a rascar su nuca – dijo haciendo una pausa, esperando la reacción de las otras dos.

-¿Qué? Pero si mi Sasuke-kun está de misión para que mandaría al Baka de Naruto a comprar condones… no tiene sentido…

-Lo mismo digo, frente de marquesina… pero Sasuke-kun es mío-

-chicas no peleen, bueno como decía, le dije a Naru que no hacía falta que me explicase nada, que se tomara su tiempo después de todo él era el primer y único cliente en la farmacia, se lo pensó un poco y se decidió por uno de tamaño normal, lo que me extraño fueron sus palabras "total, no creo que la tenga tan grande el teme ese, y sino que se aguante y venga a comprar el él, pero ¡sin condón a mí no me toca!" estoy segura de que su intención no era que yo lo escuchara, pero lo dijo muy fuerte, cuando estaba por pagar le sonó el celular, atendió y se fue a un costado… luego de un rato se acercó de nuevo al mostrador pero seguía hablando, y se despidió con un "nos vemos esta noche… Ja ne… Sasu-chan" sus palabras me dejaron pasmada por unos segundos luego pago y se fue… ¿ustedes que creen? – preguntó, esperando una sincera opinión de sus amigas.

Luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio en el que las otras dos muchachas aprecian en su propio universo, se escuchó un grito que casi rasgaba el cielo.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Sasuke es gay!? …. Y…. ¡¿Esta con Naruto?!- Ino estaba flipada, los colores subían a su cara con premura, sin embargo Sakura parecía tener la mirada perdida, pensativa… cuando finalmente despego sus labios y se decidió a hablar.

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas… - murmuro con cierto aire de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sospechas?- preguntaron las otras dos con curiosidad.

-Verán hace com meses que Naru y Sasuke-kun actúan raro: caminan juntos y ya no pelean tanto, al principio creí que era que habían madurado un poco… pero un día luego de un entrenamiento los encontré durmiendo juntos debajo de un árbol, y parecían abrazados… y ahora tú me cuentas esto… -se hizo el silencio en la sala, todas parecían sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el estrepitoso ruido del timbre las alerto.

-Yo abro- se ofreció Ino, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a atender al visitante regresando unos minutos más tarde. –Hinata, Neji vino a buscarte, dice que ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa- La Hyuuga se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas y se despidió de sus compañeras.

-Adios chicas… y ya les dije… ni una palabra de esto. – les pidió luego saliendo del recinto al encuentro de su querido primo.

La rubia y la pelirosa se miraron, ambas sentadas enfrentadas una con la otra en la mesa, cuando una sonrisita maliciosa y cómplice nació en sus labios.

-Sabes Ino…-

-¿Qué pasa sakura?-

-Creo que comienzo a Amar el Yaoi- amplio su sonrisa pícaramente. – ¿Y tú? -

-También… creo que comienza a gustarme. – Respondió divertida – y también creo que Naruto tiene suerte. –

-Muy cierto Ino… Muy cierto…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Achiss- volvió a estornudar un rubio de vivos ojos azules. Frotando su nariz con su dedo en un intento de calmar la picazón producto de su repentino "resfrío".

-Valla dobe… ¿te resfriaste?- un moreno alto de Nombre Sasuke se acercó a la cama y beso su frente en busca de algún rastro de fiebre. –Llevas toda la tarde estornudando cada 5 minutos. –

-Quizás, o tal vez alguien está hablando de mí- sonrió con suficiencia, mientras el otro lo miraba con desagrado por sus palabras. –No te pongas celoso, Sasu-chan… -lo desafío burlón.

-No me llames así, Dobe… -

-Te llamo como se me dé la gana, Teme… - tiro a su compañero a su lado en la cama y se sentó sobre sus caderas en un ágil movimiento. –Te amo… - susurro y luego beso sus labios apasionadamente. –

-Más te vale que así sea… -respondió arrogante abrazando sus caderas y tirándolo nuevamente sobre la cama, con el encima, comenzando a fundirse en una apasionada danza de amor.

Las reuniones de mujeres siempre han sido peligrosas… de allí a que a veces los hombres se refieran a estas reuniones como "aquelarre" solo por fastidiar, pero las cosas que se comentan de puertas para adentro en la casa donde se junta un grupo de mujeres… pueden ser en verdad un arma de doble filo… o simplemente… algo interesante de lo que muchas… podrían sacar provecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas finales de Sioa: Minna-san… Espero que hayan disfrutado esta locura y que los allá hecho reír un poco… ahora si me despido… espero sus comentarios

Matta ne


End file.
